Contract
by The Hidden Ink
Summary: "As long as I have this, you're mine, Sawamura. Never forget that." This is a story where a half-demon and a human (tamer) were bound together by a contract. [Miyuki Kazuya X Sawamura Eijun; Yaoi/Shounen-Ai; AU; One-shot; for Day 2 and 3 of Misawa Week; Omake added!]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I owned nothing.

Warning: Violence, blood and demon talk.

AN: For Misawa Week Day 2 and 3. As promised, this is my second entry for Misawa Week day 2 and 3 prompts.

Prompt for Day 2: **Hands**/**Soulmates**  
>Prompt for Day 3: <strong>Supernatural or Fantasy AU<strong>/Lazy Day

Now then, enjoy! :)

**Contract**

The loud slam of the door echoed through the quiet apartment, followed by another slam.

And with the third slam, the sound of the creaking bed followed, and this time the door of the room was closed slightly gentler.

But Sawamura winced upon hearing the unusually loud _click_ of the door being locked.

"…What the hell, Miyuki?!" Sawamura yelled as he sat up on the bed quickly to glare at the man approaching him, albeit wincing slightly in pain. "What the hell are you angry about?"

"…Shut up," Miyuki said as he slowly stalked towards the brunet on the bed. "Just shut the hell up and _**stay still**_."

And at that moment, Sawamura's whole body jerked, eyes widening when he realized that he couldn't move a muscle. He could only watch helplessly as Miyuki removed his blue scarf as he continued to approach Sawamura, the wolf symbol on the back of his right hand clearly and brightly glowing with a glitter of red.

"D-Damn you, Miyuki." Sawamura cursed as he noticed that the same symbol on the back of his left hand was glowing as well.

"I said shut up, Sawamura."

"Like the hell I would!" A glare from Sawamura annoyingly showed Miyuki his defiance, which Miyuki clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Just shut up Sawamura," and Miyuki quickly grabbed Sawamura's arm and pushed, slamming Sawamura onto the bed harshly and hovering over him. "Don't make me use the contract for two commands at one go which any one of them is so simple and stupid. It's tiring and you know that."

"Then don't!" Sawamura still continued to yell defiantly at his contractor. "Release me at once!"

However, Miyuki seemed to have no intention of answering him this time as he tightened his hold on Sawamura's arm before lifting up his black shirt, shocking Sawamura as he could only watch.

"H-Hey!" Sawamura yelled when he realized what Miyuki was trying to do, and he couldn't move a muscle to stop him. "S-Stop it! What the hell, Miyuki! Don't-"

"I said SHUT UP," Miyuki growled out as he glared hard at the man writhing under him, successfully quieted Sawamura with just his glare. Once he realized that the brunet under him was finally being obedient, he then proceed to lift up the black shirt till the shirt stopped at the armpits, narrowing his eyes and clicking his tongue again at the sight.

"Dammit, Sawamura," Miyuki cursed as he gritted his teeth in frustration. "How many times do I have to tell you stop being reckless like this?"

"…Is that what you were angry about?" Sawamura almost sounded incredulous. "What the hell, Miyuki. How many times must I repeat for you to understand? This kind of wound is NOTHING to panic at all. It will heal naturally by tomorrow even if you don't provide me any aura."

"But that doesn't mean you should continue being this reckless."

"And leave you to die? Tch, you humans should stop being the reckless ones instead. A wound like this would have killed you, Miyuki," Sawamura said, this time with a hint of gentleness in his eyes and voice instead. "But for a half-demon like me is different. I won't die from something like this. So would you please stop being such an asshole about this and release me from your annoying command now?"

However, despite all that were said, the contractor seemed to be unconvinced, evident by the frown and the narrowed eyes from Miyuki as he continued to stare at the bloody wound on the half-demon's stomach.

And Miyuki mentally cursed as he realized how right the half-demon was. What Sawamura had said were all true. For a stabbing wound like this that would kill off any humans due to a high risk of heavy loss of blood, wounds like this can be healed very easily on the body of a half-demon with their abilities to heal a lot faster than an average human. And it would be even more faster if the half-demon's tamer were to provide them with some aura, the spirit energy that was found residing in every human that enable them to control the half-demons who depended heavily on the aura to activate and strengthen their physical and demon abilities resided within their blood.

However, to Miyuki, that didn't mean that Sawamura had to take up reckless jobs like covering up for him when a criminal tried to kill him off with a knife and a gun. Although it was true that Miyuki would be saved, that didn't mean it wasn't painful at all for the half-demons. Possessing the blood of a demon or not, half-demons' bodies still functioned like a human which included their ability to sense pain like a human. And it was a fact that almost all humans had forgotten, leading to humans taking the half-demons' abilities for granted and treating them like their slaves and shield during their daily lives and also during their job.

"…Dammit, Sawamura," the tamer cursed as he continued to stare at the wound, the scene of Sawamura shielding him from a back-stabbing blow earlier this night continued to appear in his mind. Unlike most humans, Miyuki didn't believe in using half-demons as a tool or a shield. In fact, as a renowned private detective in the City of Seidou, he had always preferred to fight off the criminals by himself; Sawamura had entered into his life by pure chance. He could still clearly remember that day where he had coincidentally found and picked up the half-demon, strayed and all alone in a lump of dirty rubbish in an alley on a rainy day. "Why can't you just act like the idiot you always are and just listen to every word I said?"

Sawamura sighed as he saw the eyes of his tamer. All anger within him due to the paralyzing command was soon dismissed as he looked at Miyuki in his moments of guilt and anger. The half-demon sometimes forgot just how much Miyuki hated the norms when it came to how half-demons were treated in the society, and it was precisely why Miyuki had decided to move into Seidou City where half-demons were treated more fairly compared to his original hometown.

"Alright, you win, Miyuki," Sawamura surrendered when he saw how much pain Miyuki seemed to be in, and it was definitely weird when he was the one being injured. "I'm sorry about this. I'll be more careful next time."

"…You better be," Miyuki said after moments of silence, which surprised the half-demon slightly as he didn't expect the answer so soon.

"Okay, now that we're good, can you please release me from the command now?"

"…No."

"Huh?!"

"I said no, Sawamura," And the shock within Sawamura intensified when he watched Miyuki suddenly lower his head to his wound on his stomach to-

"H-Hey! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

But Miyuki seemed to have no intention to answer as he continued to lick the blood on his wound, triggering an electrifying effect onto his body as Sawamura began to feel his head and face heating up exponentially.

"M-Miyuki, stop-Ah!" And Sawamura moaned this time as he could feel the tongue licking directly on his wound, wincing partially in pain. "S-Stop it, Miyuki."

"Stay still, will you? I'm just cleaning up your wound," Miyuki calmly explained as he continued to lick away the blood. "And I don't think me drinking your blood is a problem since I've already drunk it when we sealed our contract."

"T-That's not the problem!"

"In any case, just stay still," Miyuki said as he continued to taste the blood of the half-demon on the stomach, licking and sucking as if he was addictive to the taste. Sawamura could only close his eyes and do nothing about it, since the paralyzing command was still in effect on his body.

And there was nothing Sawamura could do but to feel the tongue moving up on his stomach, intensifying the sense of adrenaline and hormonal rush in his body as he felt hotter and wetter. It wasn't long when he suddenly felt the tongue on his chest instead, hands beginning to explore around his chest. If not for the command, Sawamura would have jumped in pleasure when he felt wetness on his nipples, and it was as if his voice was responding in place of his body, Sawamura couldn't help but began to make embarrassing noises of pleasure as the heat in his body seemed to be increasing.

"M-Miyuki, please stop…" And Miyuki paused his fondling which Sawamura sighed in relief. However, the relief didn't last for long as Sawamura widened his eyes in surprise when Miyuki landed his lips on his.

And all thoughts seemed to vanish when he could feel Miyuki's tongue in his mouth, moving all around inside gently as if he was taking his time to explore inside. Hands were soon on the base of his jaw to maneuver his head at an angle that Miyuki wanted, giving Miyuki more areas to explore inside his mouth in new perspectives. Sawamura groaned as he could feel Miyuki's tongue slide against his, tasting the metallic taste of his blood from his tamer.

And the taste of his blood seemed to have awakened another effect on his body where he could feel his heart beginning to beat faster and harsher in his chest; his ribs were having a hard time to contain the strengthened rhythm of his heart. The blood flow within his circulatory system seemed to accelerate, heating up his whole body and he wouldn't be surprised if his body were to redden intensely as an aftereffect.

Time seemed to pass slowly during the kiss, and Sawamura gasped loudly as he was finally released, both guys panting heavily as they tried to catch their breath. However, Sawamura could still feel the heat growing within his body even though Miyuki had paused his intimate caress on him.

_Shit. _It was moments like this Sawamura cursed his body, which seemed to succumb to pleasure and lust more easily than a human due to the demon's blood flowing within him.

"Sawamura…" Miyuki whispered as he cupped the half-demon's cheek, surprising Sawamura with his pair of gentle eyes with a hint of agony. And that was where Sawamura knew he had finally surrendered as he watched and felt Miyuki leaning his face onto his neck before sniffing and starting to kiss and nip.

"M-Miyuki," Sawamura tried to sound annoyed and angry, but realized he was failing due to an unbearable heat he could feel inside him. He was beginning to pant like a wolf in its heat and mating season.

_Like a wolf?_ Sawamura realized how wrong that statement was, since he WAS a wolf demon.

"Shit, Miyuki," Sawamura closed his eyes tightly as he tried very hard to control his breathing and heat inside. "I-I really need you to stop."

But Miyuki seemed to have no intention to stop. Sawamura could only moan and wince when he could feel Miyuki's teeth sinking down at his shoulder which Miyuki had exposed by pulling down his shirt collar.

"P-Please, Miyuki," Sawamura could only continue to beg, since he couldn't move at all. Sawamura almost considered himself lucky that Miyuki didn't command away his ability to talk.

But that wasn't enough.

"Please! I'm begging you!" _Not like this._

And when Miyuki continued to lick the bite mark, Sawamura lost all hope as he began to cry.

"…Sawamura?" Miyuki whispered, finally stopping his touches on the brunet crying under him. The bespectacled man slowly lifted himself up from the half-demon, slightly surprised at the tears on his face, and he sighed. _Guess I overdid it huh…_

"Sawamura," Miyuki softly and gently called out to Sawamura as he cupped his cheek. "Sawamura, open your eyes and look at me."

And the half-demon obeyed.

"I'm sorry," Miyuki apologized sincerely as he gently wiped away the tears on Sawamura's face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like this."

However, Sawamura could only seem to respond with more tearing and crying instead.

"I'm really sorry," and Miyuki tried to comfort the half-demon by kissing his forehead and his eyes. "I just wanted to teach you a lesson for disobeying me, sorry if I had went too far." And another kiss to his nose and cheek.

"…Stupid, stupid Miyuki," and Sawamura finally decided to talk, relieving Miyuki from his worries. "I hate you."

"Yeah, I'm sorry." A ruffle on the hair this time, hoping it would soothe the brunet.

"You're the worse."

"Yeah, I know," and this time Miyuki rose up before gently taking up Sawamura's left hand. "I'm really sorry." And a kiss to the back of the hand, on the wolf symbol that had bound the half-demon to him.

"Of all people, why did it have to be you that found me in that alley?"

"Well, I guess it's kind of like fate, don't you think?"

"…No way."

"C'mon, don't be mad. As an apology…" Miyuki's words faded as he intertwined their fingers and gently landed their hands beside Sawamura's head, before leaning down again to get closer to Sawamura's face. Sawamura blushed upon the closeness, eyes widened as Miyuki whispered.

"_**Heal**_."

And another gentle kiss on the lips as if he was closing the seal. As both the contractor and the contracted distracted themselves with the kiss, a glow of glittering red illuminated from the symbols on both their hands. As time passed, Sawamura could feel his body finally soothing itself from all the heat he was feeling a while ago as he could feel the transfer of the aura from his tamer through the symbols on their hands.

And when the glow from their hands dispersed, the kiss was stopped, both men separated gently with a string of saliva connecting them both for a brief moment. Miyuki gently wiped away the saliva from both of their mouths with a smile.

"Feeling better?" Miyuki asked as his hand briefly traveled through the half-demon's stomach; the wound was closed and totally healed.

"Yeah…" And Sawamura's confirmation made Miyuki smiled again as he lifted himself up from the half-demon's body.

"I'm sorry about just now," Miyuki said as he swung his legs to the side of the bed and sat up, though his right hand never released Sawamura's left hand. "I really was going to just teach you a lesson… But I guess I went too far. But your crying face is enough for now."

"…You asshole," Sawamura remarked as he narrowed his eyes and glared at his contractor.

"But this should teach you to stop being reckless from now on," Miyuki said as he moved his hand to rub his thumb gently across the wolf symbol on Sawamura's hand. "Half-demon or not, you should learn how to cherish yourself."

"…Fine," Sawamura tried to remove his hand from Miyuki, who didn't seem to want to let go. He still couldn't move due to the command anyway. "Just don't do this again."

"Haha! I can't guarantee that, you know," and Miyuki laughed again at the incredulous expression from the half-demon. "It was meant to be a punishment for you after all."

"Oi!"

"But don't worry," and Miyuki's eyes changed to a more serious one as he moved closer to Sawamura's face. "Even as a punishment, I won't do it all the way. It's something I would like to do it ONLY if you desire it as well. As long as you don't want to do it, I won't force it on you. That, I can promise you."

Upon hearing those words, Sawamura gasped and froze in shock, as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Miyuki smirked upon seeing Sawamura's reaction.

"Besides," Miyuki added as he lifted up their intertwined hands in front of Sawamura's face. "As long as we have these symbols on our hands, you belong only to me, right?"

And it was at that moment Sawamura could feel his face heating up exponentially again. "W-What the hell are you saying?!"

"With these," and Miyuki rubbed the symbol on Sawamura's hand again with a smile. "You're bound to me as long as I live. Kind of feels like we're soul-mates, doesn't it?"

"HUH?!"

"As long as I have this, you're mine, Sawamura. Never forget that."

And with a last kiss on his forehead, Miyuki finally released Sawamura's hand before standing up, getting ready to leave.

But the half-demon gasped in surprise as he realized something when the tamer was at the door.

"Oi, Miyuki. Release the command from me first before you go back to your room!" Sawamura demanded when he saw that his tamer was about to leave.

"Haha, no way!" Miyuki laughed as he turned to face his half-demon. "If I do that, you'll kill me, won't you?"

"It's all your fault!"

"Well then, guess I'll keep my command on then," Miyuki smirked upon the obvious frown on Sawamura's face. "Don't worry, the command will go away once I fall asleep."

"That's not the problem here, you jerk!"

"Ah, so rude."

"Just release me already!" But Miyuki seemed to have no intention of listening, evident by his exit and closure of the door.

"DAMMIT MIYUKI!" and Sawamura yelled as he sat up and threw a pillow hard which resulted in a rattling door; he had failed to realize that he was already released from the command. "I HATE YOU!"

**The End**

And that's the end for Misawa Week Day 2 and 3.

What do you think? Good or bad? Let me know in reviews! I'll really appreciate it because this is the first time I'm doing a supernatural AU. Not sure if I'm doing right for all the naming and settings, etc.

Oh and this could PROBABLY be another potential story for me to expand as a multi-chapter story, which hopefully I have the time and motivation (*hint hint*) to do it though ;)

Happy Misawa Week everyone! :D

Regards,  
>Ink-chan<p> 


	2. OMAKE

Disclaimer: I owned nothing.

AN: An omake for the story 'Contract'! I was thinking since I managed to submit early the story for Day 2 and 3 prompt, maybe I can make a short continuation/extra for the story with the last prompt I didn't manage to use for Day 3: _**Lazy Day**_.

With that in mind, I quickly get to work and BAM! Here it is!

Now then, enjoy! :D

**Contract – Omake **

"Miyuki." A poke and a groan came.

"Miyuki." Two pokes and a groan this time.

"Miyuki, time to wake up," And Sawamura sighed as he heard another groan again from the brunet sleeping. "Wake up, Miyuki. It's already ten in the morning and you're supposed to open your agency an hour ago. So wake up already."

"…Shit," Miyuki lazily opened his eyes as he felt the continuous and persistent poking from the half-demon. However, much to Sawamura's annoyance, Miyuki groaned loudly before turning and pulling up his blanket to cover his head in defiance. Sawamura twitched in anger.

"Oi, Miyuki!" Sawamura growled this time as he fisted the blanket. "I said, GET UP!" And that was when the half-demon pulled, throwing away the blanket onto the floor.

"…Dammit, Sawamura," Miyuki cursed as he grabbed his pillow to cover his head this time. "Just let me sleep a while longer…"

"You're supposed to be up for work!" Sawamura chided the full-fledged human as he stood up and made his way towards the curtains in the room. "So get up!" And the blinding rays of sun finally intruded the dark room to bring in light and warmth from the sun through the windows.

"Fuck," Miyuki cursed as he tightened his hold on the pillow on his head. "Just let me sleep a while longer, will you? I'm really tired here."

"Then what about the agency?" Sawamura couldn't help but feel really appalled sometimes when watching episodes of Miyuki being a spoilt brat.

"I'll open it later… So just let me sleep for a while more…"

And Sawamura gaped in surprise when he realized that his contractor had already fallen back to sleep in an instant. The half-demon twitched in annoyance, getting ready to give the tamer a piece of his mind when suddenly the ringing sound of the telephone blared through the moment's quietness.

Sawamura mentally cursed and clicked his tongue, before grudgingly made his way out of Miyuki's room to answer the call.

"Hello, Detective Miyuki's Agency here. How may I help you?"

"…_That voice… Is that Eijun-kun?"_

Sawamura widened his eyes as he recognized the voice of the caller immediately.

"Ah, Harucchi! Good morning!"

"_Good morning, Eijun-kun! Eh…Is Miyuki-san pre-occupied at the moment?"_

"Well, that's…" and Eijun took a disapproving glance towards Miyuki's room before he replied. "Sorry, he's currently sleeping at the moment, so…"

"_Sleeping? Is he tired?"_

"Well, he claims to be extremely sleepy and tired, so he's refusing to wake up."

"_That's rare for Miyuki-san. Don't tell me, did he use an aura spell last night?"_

Sawamura gasped and froze upon hearing that question; last night's event immediately flood into his mind.

"_**Heal."**_

And Sawamura slapped his face as he remembered.

"_Eijun-kun? What's wrong?"_

"…I'm sorry, Harucchi. Can you call back later? Miyuki should be awake in the afternoon; if it's nothing urgent…"

"_Ah… Alright then. Can you inform either me or Tetsu-san when he's awake? There's a case we need to consult him…"_

"Okay, Harucchi. I'll call you later," And with that, Sawamura quickly put down the telephone and hung up, before clenching his fists on his hair in frustration.

How could he have forgotten? Using an aura command and an aura spell within a night was already exhausting enough for an average human, especially for those who weren't fully trained to be professional half-demon tamers. Although Miyuki had started his training as a tamer when he was recruited into the police force years ago, Miyuki had stopped in the middle and quitted the force believing that he didn't need it as he had no intention to use a half-demon as his partner in the first place.

However in the end, he had partnered up with Sawamura Eijun, who was announced in Seidou as one of the top A-ranked half-demon in the city. This made Miyuki's situation worse because the stronger the half-demon was, the more aura was required to use a command to control the half-demon and also the half-demon would require more aura from the contractor as well. Thus it would be more draining for the tamer whenever he or she provided the high amount of aura needed for a high-ranking half-demon.

Sawamura cursed as he finally remembered, berating himself for forgetting such important knowledge within their contract. The half-demon heaved a deep breath, trying to calm himself down before he released his hair, and then made his way back to his contractor's room.

And upon entering Miyuki's room again, Sawamura had to pause at the opened door to survey the room. The room was still in the state where Sawamura had left behind a few minutes ago, where the curtains were still opened with Miyuki lying on his bed as he covered his head with his pillow, blanket still on the floor. Sawamura sighed as he stepped towards the bed, picked up the blanket and then gently and carefully covered his contractor with the blanket.

"I'm sorry," Sawamura gently whispered to Miyuki, before closing the curtains and exiting the room, leaving Miyuki to continue his sleep as he began to wonder what he should make for lunch later.

**The End**

How is it? Do you like it? I think I didn't really follow the prompt 100% though… hopefully you readers will still love it! :)

Oh, I would really like to thank all those who favorite, followed and reviewed for the stories 'Examination Woes' and 'Contract'!

Once again, Happy Misawa Week! :D

Regards,  
>Ink-chan<p>

P.S. FYI, this story is still for Day 3!


End file.
